wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Mayfly
Mayfly is a female MudWing doctor who was introduced in Winter Turning. She is currently working in Possibility as a doctor, and, according to Meerkat, is one of the best that the town has to offer. Appearance Mayfly has mud-brown scales and a wide, flat head . Her back leg and the back half of her tail are covered with, as described by Winter, "unmistakable" frostbreath scars. Her left back leg also has two missing claws. Biography Winter Turning After Kinkajou was attacked by Shapeshifter, Hailstorm, Moonwatcher, Qibli, and Winter sought immediate medical attention. Upon arriving at Possibility, the nearest resting place, Qibli asked Meerkat for directions to someone who could help. Upon hearing the name “Mayfly,” and realizing that the doctor was a Mudwing, Winter was doubtful that she could help. Qibli and Meerkat, however, reassured him that she is the best doctor in Possibility. After following Meerkat to Mayfly's work area, Mayfly was skeptical that Kinkajou's injuries could have been caused by a dragon. Although she initially interrogated the group for another reason for Kinkajou's wounds, she finally accepted their story and took Kinkajou and Moonwatcher into her workspace so that she could heal Kinkajou. Whilst the others were waiting outside, Hailstorm overheard Mayfly telling Moonwatcher that Kinkajou looked similar to an IceWing because of her scales, which had turned white with pain. He stuck his head through the window, retorting that Kinkajou looked nothing like an IceWing. Mayfly angrily snapped at Hailstorm and Winter to stop blocking the light, placing a foul smelling jar on the windowsill for emphasis. Quotes "Are you sure? She wasn't hit by an avalanche? Or thrown off a cliff? Or trampled by a herd of hippos? That really happened to a patient of mine. There's no shame in admitting it. Hippos can happen to anyone." - Mayfly to Winter "Stop blocking the light. Shoo! Go sit in the garden!" - Mayfly to Hailstorm and Winter Trivia * A mayfly is a short-lived, slender insect with delicate, transparent wings and two or three long filaments on the tail. It lives close to water, where the chiefly herbivorous aquatic larvae develop. ** Because of this, Mayfly could also be a HiveWing name. * Mayfly is the fifth known dragon in the series to survive frostbreath from an IceWing. The other four include Clay, Queen Battlewinner, Dune, and Qibli. * Likely because of her frostbreath injuries, Mayfly dislikes IceWings. * She, excluding the RainWing healers, is the first official doctor to be introduced into the series. * It is possible that Mayfly acquired her frostbreath scars from fighting in the War of SandWing Succession. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold MayflyTemplate.png|Reference by MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by MayflybyHeron.png|Reference by 14450279953831111358507.jpg|Mayfly by 1448643339828440200313.jpg|Mayfly by 1455064892115-1796774956.jpg|Mayfly by 422214.png|Mayfly by Foristell|link=https://deviantart.com/foristell/art/H-A-D-Mayfly-711017470 Mayfly.png|Mayfly by |link=https://deviantart.com/gdtrekkie/art/MudWings-1-728429477 invertebrate mayflies 600x300.jpg|A real Mayfly References fr:Mouche Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:WT Characters Category:Minor Characters